


Photograph

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character death warning because it’s mentioned, Gen, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Tony?” He looked up from the photo and saw Steve standing by the entrance of the room.“Cap.” Tony mumbled, setting down the photo. Steve took that as a sign to enter the room and moved to sit across from him but stopped. “The chair isn’t gonna bite you, Capiscle.”





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR NEW ENDGAME TRAILER!!!

It felt like forever since he had last been on earth. He felt grounded when Pepper’s arm were wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. He could feel her relief when she had him in her arms. He felt relief too. He hadn’t lost her. She and Rhodes were alright. Happy too.

 

He was surprised when he found Steve and what was left of the others at the compound. He and Steve hadn’t spoken since Siberia. Clint was back too, along with Thor. He probably wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was glad they were all okay. Steve looked like he had been put through the ringer, but then again, hadn’t they all been?

 

There were a few new people there. There was Carol Danvers, a raccoon who Nebula told him was Rocket, and Scott Lang, who had been there during the airport fight.

 

Everything had been hell for quite a while. There was constant meetings about finding a way to reverse what Thanos did. Tony barely went to them, locking himself in a lab. He threw himself into his work, trying desperately to keep his mind busy. Natasha and Rhodes tried to get him away from the lab for a bit, but it failed every time.

 

Until one night, Tony couldn’t bare it anymore. He left his lab, getting a cup of coffee. He hadn’t slept in probably a few days, he wasn’t sure. His brain felt fried and he needed a break. He grabbed his coffee and was about to walk back to his lab when he passed by a box. It was one he packed away when he returned to earth, not able to look at the photos.

 

Letting out a soft, tired sigh, he put his cup down on a nearby table and dragged the box over to it. Taking a seat, he ripped the tape off the box and started pulling out the contents of it. Inside the box was anything related to Peter. He pulled out blueprints the boy created, pictures he had taken, even papers he had given Tony to “put on the fridge”. At first, he couldn’t bare to look at them, but now? Now he needed to see them to remind himself to keep fighting.

 

When he got to a specific photo, he paused. Pepper had taken it when Peter had officially became his personal intern. Peter had a huge grin on his face while he stuck up two fingers mimicking bunny ears over his head. He had done the same to Peter as he gave a half smile. Together, they both clutched different ends of the certificate Peter had received. He remembered being so proud of Peter, even though the only reason they officially made Peter his intern was for Spider-Man reasons. At first, Tony had tried to convince himself that was why. However as more time went on, and the more times Peter worked with him in the lab, he began to accept it. He wanted Peter to have the internship because he liked having the boy around. Without knowing so, Peter became a son to him.

 

“Tony?” He looked up from the photo and saw Steve standing by the entrance of the room.

 

“Cap.” Tony mumbled, setting down the photo. Steve took that as a sign to enter the room and moved to sit across from him but stopped. “The chair isn’t gonna bite you, Capiscle.”

 

Steve nodded and sat down, and Tony can see the concern in his eyes, in his face. “The team and I...we’ve been worried about you, Tony.” He said as gently as possible. “I uh...I told the others that I probably shouldn’t be the one to talk to you about this...but they all insisted.” He admits.

 

“When I found out Thanos was coming, I thought I could pull off one last mission.” Tony admitted and _god,_ he forgot how easy it was to open up around Steve sometimes. He forgot how easily he _trusted_ him. “But then I landed on Titan with a wizard and the Spiderling and a few of the Guardians and reality set in. We fought him and lost, but it wasn’t just the battle I lost. It was my son as well.” He saw Steve stiffen up at that, his eyes going a bit wide.

 

“You...you had a son?” He asked.

 

“Not biologically, no, but blood barely makes a difference. He was mine on all other accounts.” Tony found himself gripping the frame again, taking a shuddering breath. “And now he’s gone, because of the snap.”

 

“Tony I...I’m sorry.” Steve glanced down at the frame in Tony’s hands and gestured toward it. “May I?” He asked quietly. Wordlessly, Tony handed him the frame. Steve took it, holding it as if it were precious cargo, and to Tony, it was. Steve looked over the photo, a small smile making its way across his face. “He has your eyes,” He suddenly said, “Give him some facial hair and glasses and you two’d be identical.” Tony chuckled a bit. “What was his name?”

 

“Peter.” Tony murmured, choking up. It was the first time he had uttered the boy’s name since he lost him. “His name was Peter Parker. He was just a kid, he was my kid, and now he’s gone.”

 

Steve looked up at him, feeling sympathy for the man in front of him who had lost so much, too much. “God Tony...I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.” Steve said and Tony knew he wasn’t just talking about Peter. “I don’t know if this is the right moment, maybe I should’ve apologized earlier but...I’m sorry. For Siberia, for Peter, for breaking your trust, everything.” He apologized as he handed the frame back to Tony.

 

“Thanks, Cap. I’m sorry too. Rhodes told me you lost Bucky.” Tony replied.

 

Steve nodded slightly, looking at Tony. “We’ll get them back, Tony.” He said and just like old times, Tony wanted to believe him. Maybe for once, he did.

 

He nodded in response. “Whatever it takes.” Giving one last small smile, Steve got up and headed to his room. Tony packed Peter’s box up, taking one last look at the frame. He then looked over at the now cold coffee mug and dumped it out in the sink. He headed to his and Pepper’s room, climbing in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her tightly.

 

He’d get Peter back. Whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this whole thing was written up in under an hour and I’m actually pretty happy with it. After seeing the new endgame trailer I couldn’t sit still with this thought in my head and decided why not? Anyways, feel free to let me know if there were any typos or if Tony and Steve were OOC. Lemme know if you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
